


Glitter & Gold

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [70]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'I've got fire in my soul'





	Glitter & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> music: Glitter & Gold by Barns Courtney
> 
> While I used dialogue in _New Number_ , the trailer I made for _The Wreck of the Charles Dexter Ward_ , and at a few points in _I Just Want You to Know Who I Am_ , this is the first time I've tried to combine sound effects from the source with the music I was using. Although it was a bit frustrating (I feel like there was something obvious I was missing that would've made it less complicated), I think it turned out fairly well.


End file.
